Spaced Repetition 2
by randomtuna13
Summary: Madge Undersee selamat dari ledakan yang menghancurkan hampir sebagian besar Distrik 12. Jika tidak karena Gale, Madge mungkin akan tenggelam dalam dunia sureal yang penuh kengerian. Tapi, cukupkah bagi Madge? - Another reality of Spaced Repetiton -


**SPACED REPETITION 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games Trilogy and any fictional characters in it © Suzanne Collins

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

stoffdealer di deviantArt

Plot and dialogues are my made-up and © Me

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

Semi!AU, AR!, OOC, Live!Madge, TWT :'v

 **Summary :**

Madge Undersee selamat dari ledakan yang menghancurkan hampir sebagian besar Distrik 12. Jika tidak karena Gale, Madge mungkin akan tenggelam dalam dunia sureal yang penuh kengerian. Tapi, cukupkah bagi Madge? - Another reality of Spaced Repetition -

* * *

 **SPACED REPETITION 2**

" _It's the repetition of affirmations that leads to believe._ _—_ _"_

* * *

Madge menatap album foto di pangkuannya dengan hati pedih.

Walaupun kejadian itu sudah lima tahun berlalu, lukanya masih terbuka dan segar. Seakan kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Madge masih ingat, saat Ayahnya menyuruh dia keluar untuk menemui Mrs. Everdeen, karena keadaan Ibunya tiba-tiba memburuk. Saat itu, Madge sungguh tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Ibunya. Seolah, keberadaan Ibunya menjadi sangat penting saat itu. Tapi, kesehatan Ibunya mengkhawatirkan, lebih dari biasanya.

Ia akhirnya pergi membawa pesan dari ayahnya. Ke rumah Katniss di Desa Pemenang. Ia tahu Ibu dan adik Katniss, Primrose, lebih memilih menonton Hunger Games ke-75 di rumah mereka. Mungkin di alun-alun, mereka akan dapat banyak dukungan, tapi di rumah, Ibu Katniss dan Primrose mendapatkan privasi. Sesuatu yang sulit mereka dapatkan sekarang ini. Madge sering mendengar Katniss mengeluh tentang betapa Capitol begitu merecoki kehidupan mereka. Tentang bagaimana lelahnya berakting bersama Peeta. Madge tahu semua itu, ia pendengar yang baik.

Madge memang benar-benar _pendengar_ yang baik. Karena ia sudah menoleh saat bom pertama dijatuhkan di Distrik 12.

Tepat di alun-alun. Rumahnya.

Thom menemukan Madge terkapar pingsan di jalan menuju Desa Pemenang. Ia segera memanggil Gale untuk mengikutkannya dalam proses evakuasi. Ketika tersadar, Madge tampak seperti kehilangan arah. Wajahnya seputih kertas, bibirnya tidak berhenti bergemelutuk. Tapi, yang paling parah, ia tidak menangis. Gale dan Thom menjaganya, bersiap memberi kabar buruk setiap saat, jika Madge bertanya. Tapi, gadis itu tidak bertanya. Ia _tahu._ Madge sudah tahu, jika ia kehilangan segalanya.

Prim berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk mengembalikan Madge. Gale menemaninya setiap kali, ia tidak mengkoordinir para pengungsi. Thom berjaga di sisinya ketika ia tertidur. Tapi, Madge tidak bisa kembali.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya, rusak permanen.

.

.

.

.

Gale yang mengembalikan Madge kembali ke kenyataan.

Ia dan Thom dengan tulus menjadi penjaga Madge, saat Distrik 12 di _transfer_ untuk menjadi penduduk Distrik 13. Ia mengawal Madge, dengan Prim dan Mrs. Everdeen saat mereka naik pesawat. Ia juga mendampingi mereka saat berada di ruang penampungan. Gale justru mempercayakan keluarganya sendiri pada orang lain.

Walaupun, dijaga dan dikawal Gale, Madge jarang memperhatikan keberadaan pemuda itu. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi karena Gale memang sibuk berkeliaran. Ia rutin mengecek mereka dan hanya sebatas itu. Justru Thom yang lebih banyak ada bersama mereka.

Tapi, bukan Thom yang dilihat Madge. Ia melihat Gale.

Gale yang sesekali muncul. Gale yang walaupun sering menghilang, tapi selalu memastikan keadaannya. Gale yang membuatnya bisa merasakan, seperti apa manusia normal. Gale yang membuat hatinya yang mati rasa kembali menghangat.

Gale Hawthrone, pemuda pembawa buah _strawberry_.

Orang yang dicintainya, sejak ia mulai bisa merasakan perasaan menyayangi.

Madge Undersee akhirnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"MADGE!"

Madge memalingkan wajahnya dari album yang ia pangku sedari tadi, dan mendapati Katniss tersenyum padanya. Sesuatu yang jarang ia dapatkan. Madge menyunggingkan senyum, membalas Katniss.

"Katniss."

Katniss menghempaskan diri di samping Madge. Jaket berburunya berbau kayu dan berdebu. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam sepucuk surat dan sekeranjang buah _strawberry_. Katniss menyodorkan keranjangnya dan Madge mengambil satu _strawberry_ berwarna merah ranum.

"Hei, kau suka album itu?" tanya Katniss sembari membenahi kepangannya.

Madge mengangguk, tangannya memutar-mutar buah _strawberry_. "Aku tidak tahu, kau dan Haymitch bisa bekerja sama untuk ini, Katniss. Aku sangat berterimakasih."

Suaranya menjadi pecah, Madge hampir saja menangis. "Aku senang sekali."

Katniss memeluk Madge dengan tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia tahu, Katniss tidak pernah sentimental. Mungkin, ia sentimental, tapi tidak di depan orang lain. Ia sempat depresi pasca-kejadian di Capitol dan Madge bisa melihat kerusakan permanen di diri Katniss akibat peristiwa itu. Sama seperti dirinya. Walaupun, pada akhirnya ia pulih, tapi tetap ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang tak lagi bisa disempurnakan lagi.

Kini, Katniss justru memeluknya erat.

"Itu.." Katniss berbisik dengan suara serak. "..dari Gale, Madge."

Madge tidak tahu harus berkata apa, _Gale?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gale menatap album foto di pangkuannya dengan hati pedih.

Ia tahu, Katniss hanya bermaksud baik. Ia dan Peeta sudah memulai kebahagiaan mereka sendiri, dan Katniss ingin Gale melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, nyatanya Gale tidak bisa. Ia hanya menemukan dunia lain di Distrik 2. Tempat terbaik untuk melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari apapun. Tragedi, tanggung jawab, dan.. perasaan.

Gale masih mencintai Katniss. Masih dan akan selalu. Tapi, kini nyata sudah bahwa sang gadis yang terbakar, tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Nyatalah sudah kekhawatiran Gale. Katniss dan Peeta akhirnya bukanlah kepalsuan Capitol lagi.

 _Camp_ pelatihan militer tempatnya bekerja masih sepi. Jam baru saja menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Waktu yang idealnya, untuk terlelap dan terbuai dalam mimpi. Tapi, tidak bagi Gale. Ia justru terjaga dan memandangi album foto bersampul kulit itu. Kumpulan foto orang-orang di kampung halamannya, Distrik 12.

 _For the most oddly favored, Gale Hawthrone._

Tulisan tangan di halaman pertamanya sangat indah, terlalu indah untuk ditulis Katniss —yang artinya hanya satu, bahwa Peeta yang menulisnya. Gale tersenyum masam. Kadang ia benci campur tangan si pembuat roti dalam hal persahabatannya dengan Katniss.

"Dia sudah menikah, Gale." Begitu akhirnya Gale mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Dia sudah menikah_ , sungguh pahit mengucapkan kalimat itu. Rasanya Gale menghukum dirinya terlalu berat.

Halaman kedua dihiasi oleh foto ketiga adiknya berpose seperti bebek di halaman rumah Katniss. Ibunya, berdiri di kejauhan, mengamati dengan senyum terkulum. Gale merasakan sentakan rasa bersalah, saat ia melihat potret itu. Sudah lama rasanya, sejak ia melihat keluarganya. Ia tersenyum sedih karena hanya bisa melihat Rory yang tampak keren, Posy yang semakin lucu, dan Vick yang cuek hanya dari selembar foto.

Sepuluh halaman berikutnya, semakin membuat Gale rindu rumah dan keluarganya.

Di halaman keduabelas, Katniss dan Peeta tersenyum lebar sembari menghias roti. Gale tidak bohong saat berkata ia cemburu. Ia memang cemburu pada Peeta yang berhasil memenangkan hati si keras kepala Katniss.

Setelah lima halaman yang sedikit menyiksa, Gale sampai di halaman kedelapanbelas.

Foto seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan gaun hitam. Ia sedang duduk terpekur dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya.

 _Caption_ di potret itu bertuliskan : _Madge Undersee, the lonely girl who wished someone's coming back._

Madge Undersee. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba berdesir ketika membaca nama itu.

.

.

.

.

Surat itu tiba sehari setelah paket berisi album dari Katniss Mellark (ugh!) sampai. Gale terpaksa mencari tempat sepi agar ia bisa segera membaca suratnya berhubung Katniss memberi catatan pada kurirnya 'SURUH DIA SEGERA MEMBACANYA'.

 _Dear Gale,_

 _Hei, aku tahu kau pasti sebal menerima album dan suratku. Aku tahu aku salah mengabaikanmu selama ini. Tapi, masa' kau tidak memaafkanku seperti keluargamu yang lain? Kita keluarga, 'kan Gale?_

 _Oke, terserah padamu. Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu (lagi), tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu._

 _Ini soal Madge. Kau tahu, anak Walikota Undersee. Gadis yang kaupelototi tiap kali acara Pemungutan diadakan. Gadis yang suka membeli_ strawberry _kita. Jangan bohong, kau pasti ingat dia._

 _Aku memergoki dia menangis kemarin. Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya ingin tahu. Peeta bilang, aku harus memberi Madge privasi. Madge hanya versi lain dari diriku, Gale. Dia sama rapuhnya sepertiku. Kami sama. Hanya saja, aku punya Peeta dan ia tidak punya siapapun._

 _Aku tahu, aku menyakitimu Gale. Seribu kata maaf mungkin tidak cukup mengungkapkan penyesalanku saat menolakmu. Tapi, kau pasti ingin aku bahagia 'kan?_

 _Aku bahagia, Gale. Tapi, aku tidak tahan saat ada yang tidak bahagia di dekatku. Madge, sahabatku bahkan pada saat aku jadi aku yang paling buruk. Dia harus bahagia. Aku ingin kau adalah alasannya._

 _Gale, marahkah kau jika aku memintamu menjadi Peeta-nya Madge?_

 _Dulu rekan berburumu,_

 _Katniss Mellark_

Tangan Gale bergetar.

.

.

.

.

"— _And once that belief becomes a deep conviction, things begin to happen.._ _"_

Greasy Sea tidak pernah punya saudara di Distrik manapun, selain Distrik 12. Ia punya beberapa kenalan, tapi mereka ada di Distrik 10. Jadi, saat cucunya mengatakan, bahwa telepon yang bordering di rumah Katniss adalah telepon untuknya, ia sangat kaget. Terlebih saat ia mendengar suara Gale di ujung sana.

"Gale Hawthorne?"

Greasy Sea menangkup pesawat telepon itu dengan canggung. Ia bisa mendengar suara Gale mengiyakan. Wanita paruh baya itu mendengarkan serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Gale dengan seksama. Tapi, ia masih merasa kurang yakin. Apa dia salah dengar? Benarkah Gale sungguh memintanya melakukan itu? Benarkah ini Gale yang ia kenal?

"Aku tidak—" Greasy Sea sudah bersiap memotong, tapi Gale menimpali dengan nada mendesak. _Dia serius_ , begitu pikirnya. Tapi, keraguan ini..

"Gale, bisa kau ulangi?"

Greasy Sea ingin memastikan. Bukankah yang spesial harus dilakukan dengan cermat?

.

.

.

.

Madge sedang duduk-duduk di teras depan saat suara Katniss dan Peeta kembali terdengar. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Tentang Gale. Gale _nya._

Tunggu. Apa haknya menyematkan tanda kepemilikan di belakang nama Gale?

Madge sempat mencuri dengar bahwa Katniss dan Peeta akhirnya mengontak Gale, setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berhubungan. Madge juga tahu, bahwa Gale tidak membalasnya. Seakan Gale memang berniat memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia luar. Memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin lama dengan Katniss Everdeen.

Bukan, bukan Katniss Everdeen lagi. Nama belakang Katniss adalah Mellark. Madge menggigit bibir. Kenapa hatinya masih sakit jika mengingat Gale? Kenapa hatinya masih pedih saat menyadari bahwa Gale mungkin tidak pulang ke Distrik 12 karena Katniss? Karena Katniss, dirinya mengkonfirmasi. Bukan Madge.

Madge tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan Katniss untuk dirinya. Katniss ingin Madge bahagia. Ia ingin Madge memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi perasaan, seperti dirinya dan Peeta. Sekalian saja diperjelas, Katniss ingin mempersatukannya dengan Gale.

Madge mendesah pelan. Angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut membawa harum bunga Primrose yang ditanam Katniss di halaman rumahnya. Musim semi. Ia selalu teringat pada Gale tiap kali berada di musim ini. Musim yang sangat ia nantikan. Saat Gale mengantarkan buah _strawberry_ ke rumahnya. Kadang ditemani Katniss, tapi lebih sering tidak. Madge selalu punya perasaan bahwa Katniss selalu memberinya kesempatan dengan pemuda itu.

Kesempatan. Itu yang Madge butuhkan sekarang. Ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa ditebak oleh Katniss, tapi toh tebakan itu benar. Ia ingin bertemu Gale.

Tapi, ia tidak pernah kembali. Tidak pernah lagi. Kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah datang pada Madge.

.

.

.

.

"Madge?"

Madge menjatuhkan kuas yang dipegangnya karena kaget. Ia sedang belajar melukis, tanpa bantuan Peeta ketika kepala Katniss menyembul dari pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Katniss, kau mengejutkanku." Madge memungut kuasnya. Ketika ia menoleh, harus diakuinya ia memang terkejut. Bukan hanya karena seruan Katniss yang tiba-tiba tapi juga karena penampilan Katniss. Katniss memakai gaun paling indah yang pernah dilihat Madge. Tapi, modelnya yang sederhana menegaskan bahwa gaun itu bukanlah produk Capitol. Mungkin buatan penjahit lokal.

"Kau cantik sekali, Katniss. Kau mau pergi?" Madge berdiri dan mendekat untuk melihat lebih dekat. Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah Katniss.

"Peeta. Dia mengajakku makan malam di kota." Pipi Katniss bersemu. Madge tertawa.

"Kalian harus pergi kalau begitu!" Ia menyemangati. Katniss menyeringai.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal?"

Madge memutar bola matanya, mencemooh seakan Katniss menganggapnya anak umur lima tahun. Dengan tegas dia memutar tubuh Katniss agar keluar dari kamarnya. Ia lalu mengacungkan kuas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Katniss. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Lalu ia melambaikan kuasnya ke arah kamarnya yang berantakan. "Lihat, aku punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan."

"Baiklah." Katniss akhirnya berkata. "Kuharap harimu menyenangkan, Madge."

Madge tersenyum. "Harimu juga, Katniss."

Ketika Katniss berbalik untuk pergi, sempat ada sekilas senyum jahil di wajahnya. Madge mulai menebak-nebak, mungkin Katniss punya rencana yang tidak terduga. Dan tidak hanya soal makan malam dengan Peeta.

.

.

.

.

Madge menyapukan lagi warna biru untuk pakaian yang dikenakan gadis kecil di lukisannya. Lukisan Madge belum sebagus milik Peeta, tapi toh kemajuannya pantas diacungi jempol. Untuk sementara ini, Madge sangat senang melukis anak-anak. Ia bahkan merencakan menghadiahkan lukisan untuk anak Katniss, jika akhirnya sahabatnya itu memiliki anak. Semoga tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama untuk itu.

Sekali lagi Madge memandangi lukisannya. Gadis kecil yang bermain lumpur di kanvasnya lumayan bagus. Tapi, sepertinya lebih bagus jika langit di latarnya lebih gelap, seperti akan mendung. Madge baru saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cat warna abu-abu, ketika hidungnya mencium sesuatu.

 _Strawberry Pie._

Harum roti bercampur buah berry merah kesukaannya menyeruak. Dalam hati, Madge bertanya-tanya apakah Peeta memanggang sesuatu sebelum ia pergi. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak pernah seceroboh ini. Peeta selalu mengecek semuanya sebelum ia pergi. Atau mungkin Greasy Sea yang memanggangnya? Mungkin Peeta meninggalkan adonan untuk dipanggang wanita itu sebagai camilan untuk Madge. Ia cukup sering melakukannya.

Tapi kemudian Madge teringat bahwa cucu Greasy Sea sedang sakit dan ia tadi minta izin untuk tidak bekerja. Lalu, siapa yang memanggang roti?

Madge bergegas meletakkan kuas dan paletnya. Akan sangat gawat, jika ternyata Peeta lupa mematikan ovennya sebelum pergi dengan Katniss. Ia menyusuri harum pai _strawberry_ yang menguar di udara. Ketika ia sampai di dapur, lampunya mati. Rupanya Peeta memang lalai.

Sembari menghembuskan napas lega karena ia belum terlambat, Madge mencari tombol lampu.

Ketika segalanya tampak jelas, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan oven. Rambut hitam, mata kelabu tajam, tubuh kekar. Madge serasa lumpuh seketika karena terkejut. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata, mencoba menghalau ilusi yang ada di depan matanya. Tapi sosok di hadapannya tidak mengabur dan hilang sepertinya yang selama ini selalu terjadi pada ilusi-ilusinya. Tidak. Dan Madge harus bersandar pada sebuah kursi, saat sosok itu bersuara.

"Hai, Madge."

Itu suara Gale. Gale Hawthrone.

.

.

.

.

"— _But, above that, just let the destiny takes its part._ _"_

 **Gale's Letter**

Ada saat dimana Madge tidak mempercayai apapun. Keajaiban, mukjizat, ataupun takdir. Ada saat dimana Madge berpikir tidak ada satupun yang menyayanginya. Semua orang meninggalkannya. Ada saat dimana Madge berpikir bahwa hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak adil. Kenapa ia tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang diinginkannya? Yang disayanginya? Kenapa semuanya harus pergi meninggalkannya?

Tapi, itu hanyalah saat-saat yang akan dikenang Madge sebagai alasan ia bertahan. Alasannya untuk kuat. Alasannya untuk percaya.

Madge bukan orang yang kuat dan tabah sepertimu, Katniss. Atau lembut dan pengasih seperti Peeta. Atau siapapun. Ia hanyalah Madge. Rapuh dan rentan bagai kertas. Berkali-kali dunia memukulnya jatuh, dan dengan kekuatannya yang tidak terduga, Madge selalu bangkit.

Madge Undersee, mungkin tak ada seorangpun yang akan bisa memahaminya.

Termasuk aku.

Katniss, jika kau mengira kedatanganku kemari karena Madge, maka itu benar. Tapi, kau salah jika berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya aku bisa mencintai Madge, menjadikan diriku Peeta-nya. Tidak, Katniss.

Madge tidak pantas kuperlakukan seperti itu. Aku belum bisa mencintainya. Aku belum bisa menganggapnya 'Katniss'ku. Dan aku bukanlah 'Peeta'nya. Dia tidak boleh kau cekoki dengan harapan. Kau tahu setitik harapan mungkin bisa menghancurkan hidup seseorang.

Ada banyak pilihan dalam hidup kita, Katniss. Tapi, mungkin pada titik tertentu seseorang akan merasa kehilangan pilihan. Sepertiku, ketika tidak ada yang harus dipilih dari : (mencoba) bahagia dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai atau (mencoba) bahagia agar orang yang pernah kau cintai bahagia. Aku lupa, Katniss, bahwa masih ada pilihan ketiga. Yaitu, memilih tidak memilih apapun.

Dan aku memilih tidak memilih salah satu dari pilihan itu. Madge terlalu berharga untuk disakiti lagi dan kau tentunya akan bahagia dengan pilihan apapun yang kupilihkan 'kan, Katniss?

Madge mungkin akan sedih untuk sementara waktu dan jangan kau kira aku tidak menderita memikirkannya. Tapi, bukankah kebenaran yang pahit selalu lebih baik dari kebohongan yang manis? Dan Madge menerimanya.

Katniss, mungkin aku akan kembali lagi. Tapi, mungkin juga tidak. Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku menentukan sendiri pilihan dalam hidupku. Begitu pula yang berlaku untuk Madge. Bahwa kamilah yang nanti menjalani kehidupan kami. Bukan kau.

Terima kasih, Katniss. Kau akan tetap menjadi saudari dan partner berburuku.

.

.

.

.

 **Madge's Letter**

Jika aku bisa meminta satu hal yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini, maka aku tidak akan meminta apapun, Katniss. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah mendapatkanmu. Saudari dan sahabatku. Jika kata itu terlalu encer bagimu, maka sebaliknya bagiku. Maknanya sangat kental.

Aku selalu menghargai setiap usaha yang kau lakukan untukku. Setiap hal kecil yang mungkin luput dari perhatian orang lain. Tapi tidak bagiku, Katniss. Kau bahkan memalsukan album itu dan berkata bahwa Gale yang membuatnya.

Itu adalah kebohongan paling indah yang pernah kau buat.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa hidup dalam ilusi cantik dan melupakan kenyataan, Katniss. Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam dimensi khayalan dimana Gale mencurahkan begitu banyak perhatian seakan posisiku sejajar denganmu. Tidak. Tentu saja, aku mau. Tapi, tidak.

Kau baik sekali meminta Thom membuat foto-foto indah itu. Sebuah album yang sejujurnya menorehkan kesan mendalam bagiku. Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu atas nama Gale? Karena kau tahu, aku mencintainya.

Tapi, aku tidak mau terkungkung dalam belenggu ilusi, Katniss. Perasaanku bukanlah seorang _tribute_ Hunger Games. Aku tidak mau dibohongi dengan kemilau dusta. Bukankah kau membenci kemunafikan, Katniss?

Aku sayang padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus berada dalam satu titik dimana semua kenangan-kenangan menyakitkanku pernah ada di sana. Dan sekalian saja kuperjelas, aku mencintai Gale dan aku tidak bisa tinggal di Distrik 12 yang terlampau mengingatkanku padanya.

Greasy Sea punya kenalan di Distrik 10. Dan ke sanalah aku pergi. Bukan pelarian, hanya sebuah perjalanan untuk mencari apa yang sebenarnya hilang dalam hidupku. Kuharap kau mengerti, Katniss.

Salam untuk Peeta. Aku sayang kalian.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Huwaaaa, rasanya menyakitkan tauk terkungkung dalam dusta dan ilusi #eak

Ini adalah versi lain dari Spaced Repetition, fic lama aku. /jiah, sok lama/ Just for a reference, kalo ternyata universe nggak harus punya satu ending aja. :')

Btw, RnR? '-')/


End file.
